Mischievously Happy
by GothicFaeKitKat
Summary: What happens when Sarah's forced to go to a halloween costume party by her mischievous roomates. Sorry i'm horrible at summaries. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, Sarah or the labyrinth otherwise things would've been different.

Sarah sighed as she looked for an outfit for the Halloween party tonight. She'd managed to weasel her way out of it last year, but her roommates were hearing none of it. They'd threatened to burn every book she owned if she didn't go, so grudgingly she agreed. So here she stood, with eight hours till the party started.

"Why can't I find a costume" she muttered as she searched rack after rack at the costume shop.

"Are you finding everything all right dearie?" A lovely older woman asked, appearing from around the corner.

"No I need something for the party tonight and I can't find anything." Sarah almost yelled, realizing she'd almost made a scene, "I'm so sorry, I'm just stressed."

"Don't worry your pretty little head." The woman laughed "Follow me I think I have the perfect costume for you."

Nodding her head Sarah followed the woman into the back room to the custom order area. After telling Sarah to stay there she disappeared farther into the back and returned a few minutes later with a dress bag.

"Open it dearie" the woman said handing it to Sarah. Sarah's breath caught in her throat when she saw the costume. It was just like the gown from the peach dream in the labyrinth only a little more modern. The sleeves were less poofy and similar to medieval sleeves.

"It's perfect" she whispered. It'd been five years since the night of the labyrinth. She'd never forgotten the dress or the damn Goblin King for that matter. "I'll take it" Sara told the woman a smile blooming across her face.

"Good and I've some shoes up front that'll match it perfectly" she older woman told her taking the dress back up front.

After paying for the dress and the shoes, Sarah headed back home excited for tonight. After hours of getting ready, Sarah finally got into her costume and headed out to meet her roommates.

"You look gorgeous Sarah" McKayla gushed circling her.

"She's right you do" Katrina laughed "Let me guess you're the girl from your book the labyrinth?"

Sarah just nodded, her roommates not knowing just how right they were. The three quickly headed to the colleges great hall where the party was to take place. The place was packed when they arrived and the two girls excused themselves, leaving Sarah alone.

Sarah spent hours dancing and laughing with her classmates. After excusing herself from her current dance partner she headed to get a drink and noticed McKayla and Katrina whispering. Wondering why they were whispering she headed towards them and stopped upon hearing her name.

"He loves her I just don't understand why he's got to be so stubborn."Katrina growled.

"Tell me about it" McKayla sighed "All he does is mope about thinking about her. I swear if he doesn't tell her Arianna's gonna step in soon."

The two continued to talk unknown of Sarah's presence. She wondered who they could be talking about. As far as she knew none of the guys in the school liked her as more than a friend. She'd only had one boyfriend since she'd started here two years ago. Deciding it was time to interrupt her roommates, Sarah headed over to them.

"Hey having fun" she asked them, a small smile gracing her features.

"Loads. We were just thinking it's sad how you don't have a Goblin King to complete your costume." McKayla told her.

"It would be perfect if you did." Katrina muttered.

"Oh it's alright." Sarah laughed at the two "He's probably busy bossing goblins around and dealing with runners."

After talking for a bit she headed back to the dance floor not noticing the mischievous look her roommates had in their eyes.

"I wish the goblin king would appear right now" McKayla said allowed. With a poof of glitter said person appeared in the darkened corner.

"McKayla, Katrina to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jareth asked kind of annoyed.

"There's someone out on the dance floor waiting for you" McKayla explained.

"Only she has no clue you're really here" Katrina told him.

"Well who is it" He growled.

"Oh you'll know as soon as you see her" Katrina smirked and pushed him towards the dance floor.

Cursing the two girls, Jareth headed for the dance floor looking for someone he might know. He was about to give up and head back to yell at the two when something caught his eye. Moving closer, he noticed the dress and it reminded him of Sarah in her peach induced dream. It wasn't until her date spun her around that Jareth noticed the girls face. He almost fell over when he realized the woman in the dress was Sarah. The girl that had haunted him ever since she'd become the champion of the labyrinth five years ago.

Walking up to the guy he tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in" he asked. The guy just nodded and left.

"Hello beautiful" he smiled at Sarah as he grabbed her hand and started twirling her around the floor.

"Thank you" she blushed, "You're costumes amazing."

"Not as amazing as you Sarah" He told her "You've grown a lot in the five years since I last saw you."

"Wait a minute is it really you Jareth" Sarah asked kind of freaked.

"The one and only" he laughed, noticing the guarded look in her eyes.

The two continued to dance and when the song was over Sarah removed herself from him and headed to find her roommates.

'This cannot be happening' her brain screamed. For the past five years she'd wanted to see him again. It took her a few years to realize, that Jareth hadn't been the evil villain she'd pictured his as. He'd only been doing his job and granting what she'd wished for. If he hadn't, she'd have never grown up and realized how much Toby meant to her. Now here she was in the same room as him and she wanted to runaway. Suddenly something had occurred to her. How was he here? She hadn't wished for him and she knew he didn't come just to see here. Someone had wished him here but who.

Her answer came when she saw her roommates, and next to them Jareth.

"Oh please Jareth, just tell her how you feel" Katrina sighed exasperated.

"Come on Jareth all you've done for years is mope around cuz she turned you down" McKayla yelled.

"What are you two going on about?" Jareth growled, "You're wrong I haven't been moping around for years."

"Brother, do not lie to me or I swear mother will hear about it" Katrina threatened.

"What's she going to do about it?" he questioned "I'm a king in a faraway kingdom, I'd like to see mother try and do something."

"Remember what happed after Leyland's wedding" McKayla said him poking his chest.

"Please don't remind me" Jareth scowled.

"So tell her or I'll tell mother and have her interfere" Katrina ordered an evil glint in her eyes.

Sarah back traced her steps and approached from the other side of the group.

"I take it you two summoned him here" Sarah questioned.

"Guilty" they said in unison.

"Well I'm heading back, I'll see you later" she told them and turned to leave only to feel her wrist grabbed by a pair of gloved hands.

"I'll escort you home" Was all he said as he led her from the great hall.

The walk back was silent, and Sarah used that time to think about everything she'd heard. So as far as she knew Katrina was Jareth's sister, but what of McKayla? How did she know Jareth? Sarah was pulled from her thoughts as they reached her door.

"Look Sarah" Jareth started but seemed at a loss for words.

"Jareth, why did they summon you here?" She asked pretending as if she hadn't heard their earlier conversation.

"Because they decided to try and butt into my personal life" he sighed.

"I kinda caught that" she muttered and realized he'd heard her.

"How much did you hear" Jareth asked deadpanning.

"Most of it" She laughed "Katrina really is your sister. She's just as mischievous and "cruel" as you."

"Yea she's my baby sister so she learned from the best," he laughed, "my mother."

"So how does McKayla know you?" Sarah asked curiosity killing her.

"She's my adopted sister" he explained "Her parents were best friends with mine and when they passed mine adopted her."

"That was nice of them." She told him motioning for him to follow.

Sarah headed to the couch in the living room and sat down. Jareth decided to sit in the chair across from her.

"Now let me guess they called you here so you could tell a girl that you love her, and have for oh let me guess five years?" Sarah questioned. She realized she'd hit the nail on the head, when he refused to look at her.

"What if the girl said she has loved you ever since she realized you weren't the villain only the guy who'd been doing his job?"

"Are you saying you love me Sarah" Jareth questioned shocked.

"Maybe I am Goblin King" She laughed.

Quickly crossing the little space, Jareth leaned down and kissed her. The kiss sent electricity all through her body. Never before had Sarah felt anything like it, and truth be told she was glad. She was glad it was him who loved her, and she was glad he'd been summoned to the party.

"Finally" two voices shouted, causing the two to break apart immediately.

"I swear I'm going to kill you both" Jareth growled which lead to Sarah busting out laughing.

"You love us too much to kill us" Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Now Sarah how do you feel about returning to the underground with us" McKayla questioned.

"Will I be able to return and see my brother every so often?" She asked frightened they might say no.

"Of course but you might not be able to for a while." Katrina told her.

"You think you could wait about six months of above time to see him?" Jareth asked. "Time in the underground is longer than it is here."

"A year our time is about a half of a year your time." McKayla explained "And did u ask her yet brother?"

"Not yet" he sighed turning back to Sarah "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and my queen?"

"Of course I will." Sarah told him kissing him. Moments later Sarah was in the castle in the goblin city, ready for her new life to start.

**Epilogue**

For the past few months Sarah had been dealing with preparations for the wedding. She'd also found out from her soon to be sister-in-laws that if the High King Oberon and the Council allowed her to take the test, she could become a Fae. Coincidentally the High King happened to be her soon to be father-in-law.

She'd yet to meet Jareth's mother or father but she'd met all his siblings: Leyland, his younger brother; Keyara, another of his younger sisters, and her twin Zane.

"Sarah" Katrina yelled entering the sitting room with McKayla, "We've a surprise."

"What is it?" Sarah sighed "And I swear if you're pulling a prank on me again I'm sending you all to the bog."

"She'll fit in perfect here" another voice laughed. Sarah was stunned as an older woman made her way into the room.

"You're the woman from the costume shop" she practically yelled.

"Yes, well I figured if my son wouldn't take matters into his own hands we'd take it into ours" the woman laughed "Welcome Sarah my names Arianna, High Queen and Jareth's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, again" Sarah laughed giving a small curtsy.

"None of that formal stuff please," Arianna laughed "You're to be my daughter-in-law not another subject."

"Mother" Jareth said in shock as he made his way into the room, "It was your plan all along wasn't it?"

"Of course, I mean what mother wants her son to mope around for ten underground years?" She questioned, "Plus the girls and I got to have a little fun."

This caused everyone to laugh. Jareth had been right when he said Katrina learned from his mother. But Sarah could instantly tell she was going to enjoy this woman's company. She made her way over to Jareth and rested her head on his arm.

"This is gonna be an interesting life" she muttered, smiling at the people who surrounded her. She could get used to all this and that thought made her the happiest woman alive. Well maybe except Jareth's mother who looked like she was about to burst at the seam with happiness.


End file.
